Частная школа округа Саффолк
, , (внутри) |записи = Частная школа округа Саффолк — записи в терминалах }} Частная школа округа Саффолк ( ) — локация Fallout 4. Описание Локация находится на юге Содружества, примерно посередине между зданием Стрелков и заводом «Уилсон Атоматойз». Ученическая база этой школы состояла в основном из слоев населения с низким уровнем дохода или находящихся в неблагоприятном положении. Этим детям повезло, что их выбрали для испытаний новой пасты заменителя пищевых продуктов, разработанной «Волт-Тек» совместно с правительством США. Паста предназначена для обеспечения всех потребностей в питании со сроком хранения более 100 лет. Несмотря на некоторые незначительные побочные эффекты, паста является питательной и вкусной.Survival Guide стр. 384. 6.19 SUFFOLK COUNTY CHARTER SCHOOL. The student base of this school consisted mostly of lower-income and disadvantaged students. These children were lucky enough to be chosen for trials of a new food substitute paste developed by Vault-Tec in conjunction with the U.S. government. The paste was intended to provide all necessary nutrition and have a shelf life of over 100 years. Despite some minor side effects, the paste is both nutritious and delicious.. На подобный эксперимент директор школы Джеки Хадсон согласилась, вероятно, из-за низкого финансирования. Эксперимент носил статус государственного и был назван Программа Альтернативного Пастообразного Питания, или сокращённо ПАПП. Это было сделано без согласования с преподавателями, учениками и родителями. Было обещано увеличенное финансирование, пока школа выполняет требования программы. Целью эксперимента было отслеживание реакции на употребление в пищу в течение долгого периода времени исключительно некой пищевой пасты. Эксперимент вступил в силу за неделю до Великой войны. Все попытки учеников принести настоящую еду были пресечены конфискациями со стороны персонала школы. При употреблении пасты выявились некоторые негативные эффекты. Планировка Школа состоит из трёх этажей: первый этаж, второй этаж и подвал. Справа от главного входа располагаются стойка регистрации и офис директора. Напротив входа чётко видна рухнувшая лестница, ведущая на второй этаж, а также два коридора. Левый коридор ведет в аудитории, а правый ведет ко входу в зал, закрытому цепями с противоположной стороны. В подвале находятся генераторы, складские помещения и огороженная комната, запертая с настольного терминала. Попасть на второй этаж можно двумя способами: по рухнувшей лестнице (можно попробовать запрыгнуть с перил), или по лестнице запасного входа (в зале спуститься в подвал, найти лифт, подняться на 1-й этаж, далее по лестнице). Второй этаж состоит из библиотеки и нескольких небольших запертых аудиторий вокруг неё. Обитатели Вокруг школы присутствуют достаточно сильные болотники и имеется возможность встретить матку болотников, поэтому следует соблюдать осторожность. В редких случаях недалеко от школы может появиться один супермутант-чудище. Снаружи и внутри школы обитают «розовые» гули, в одной из аудиторий на втором этаже есть светящийся радтаракан, в библиотеке за одним из шкафов прячется светящийся гуль. Квесты * Сомервилл-Плейс: дикие гули * Станция Рэндольф 2 Находки Заметки * Исходя из записи в терминале мистера Дэвидсона, можно сделать вывод, что побочными эффектами употребления пасты оказались беспокойство, раздражительность, а также приобретение испытуемыми нездорового розового цвета. * Директор в голозаписи «Объявление по школе, 22 окрября» ссылает все эффекты на психосоматическую реакцию и недоверие правительству. * Школа и её ближайшие окрестности являются местом обитания характерных «розовых» гулей. * В одной из случайных встреч можно найти трёх мёртвых рейдеров, в инвентаре у одного из них обнаружатся несколько подносов пищевой пасты и заметка «Записка о вмешательстве», после прочтения которой на карте Пип-Боя отмечается маркер частной школы округа Саффолк. Записка подтверждает, что даже спустя более 200 лет потребление пищевой пасты оказывает негативное влияние на психику. * Юго-западнее главного входа (в прямой видимости) стоят пять небольших однотипных зданий. При взломе двери центрального здания появляется враждебный робот-охранник, за запертой дверью игрока ждёт шутка (см. Галерею). * В комнате, справа от входа, стоит большая машина, от которой отходят трубы раздающую розовую жижу. Если подойти к ней с напарником Силачём, он сразу же заявляет, что «запах свежей человеченкой». Появление Галерея FO4 Suffolk County Charter School int 1.png|Вход FO4 Suffolk County Charter School int 2.png|Кабинет директора FO4 Suffolk County Charter School int 3.png|Медицинский протектрон FO4 Suffolk County Charter School int 4.png|Коридор на первом этаже FO4 Suffolk County Charter School int 5.png|Столовая FO4 Fusion Core in Suffolk County Charter School.png|Генератор с ядерным блоком в подвале FO4 Suffolk County Charter School int 6.png|Коридор на втором этаже FO4 Suffolk County Charter School int 7.png|Учебный класс FO4 Suffolk County Charter School int 8.png|Класс по химии FO4 Suffolk County Charter School int 9.png|Библиотека FO4 Unstoppables in Suffolk County Charter School.png|Журнал «Несокрушимые» FO4 Suffolk County Charter School int 10.png|Баскетбольная площадка снаружи FO4 Suffolk County charter school trap (joke).png|Шутка FO4 Suffolk County charter school note.png|Записка FO4 Behemoth at Suffolk County charter school.jpg|Чудище возле школы Примечания en:Suffolk County charter school pl:Szkoła Hrabstwa Suffolk uk:Приватна школа округу Саффолк zh:薩福克郡特許學校 Категория:Локации Fallout 4 Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout 4